The present invention relates to tissue degenerative inflammatory diseases, specifically periodontal disease and osteoarthritis, and to the prevention, treatment and amelioration thereof, employing a novel combination of natural substances for such purpose.
Periodontal disease is an inflammatory disorder of the gums variously referred to as gum disease, periodontitis, and gingivitis. With the use of fluoride in drinking water and the daily use of toothpaste to help reduce tooth loss due to decay, gum disease has become the largest cause of tooth loss in the adult population of the United States, accounting for approximately 70% of such losses. The disorder results from the accumulation of plaque, particularly within the gum line, which, unless effectively removed, produces a chronic inflammatory process of the gingiva that spreads and destroys the connective tissues supporting the tooth as well as the tooth itself. Effective removal of plaque is difficult even with a vigorous and sustained program of brushing and flossing, and it has become clear that for effective control of periodontal disease, a more specific treating agent is needed.
Another inflammatory disease which effects degeneration of connective tissues is osteoarthritis. Although the cause of osteoarthritis is obviously different from periodontal disease, the pathogenesis is much the same: localized chronic inflammation with concomitant connective tissue degeneration. In periodontal disease, the body's response to the bacterial plaque results in an enzymatic attempt by the inflammatory cells to destroy the bacteria, and because this attack is non-specific it also destroys adjacent normal tissues of the host, thereby forming periodontal pockets which provide a niche for bacteria which are again attacked by inflammatory cells of the body to further erode the connective tissues surrounding the teeth. In osteoarthritis, the body's inflammatory response is localized in the joints. The body's inflammatory response is triggered by the presence of intracellular proteins released from the body's cells which have been injured or destroyed by wear and tear (or by injury in athletes) in skeletal joints. The body's inflammatory response leads to further erosion and tissue destruction, first wearing away connective tissues (cartilage) in the joint and then progressively the articular surfaces of the bones. Thus while periodontal disease and osteoarthritis are of radically different etiology, the pathogenesis of each parallels the other. And it is not unreasonable that compositions found effective to prevent or treat one of those tissue destructive inflammatory diseases would be found to have similar efficacy in treatment of the other.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method and means for preventing and treating tissue destructive anti-inflammatory diseases including periodontal disease and osteoarthritis.
Another object is to provide a combination of natural substances useful for preventing and ameliorating the effects of such diseases.
Other objects of the invention and its advantages over the prior art are apparent from the following description and claims.